


Lessons

by Vesper



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Bets Gone Wrong, Crack, Gen, Humour, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper/pseuds/Vesper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecco come Loki imparò quanto suo fratello potesse essere demente, deviato e depravato allo stesso tempo, riuscendo anche a dare un nuovo significato al " divertirsi ".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer della traduttrice: La storia che state per leggere non è mia ma dell'autrice, che con il suo permesso ho tradotto. Ogni commento che lascerete provvederò a tradurlo ed inviarlo all' autrice. Ogni storia singola o a capitoli che ha scritto e scriverà sarà tradotta e postata.  
> Lo lasci un commentino?
> 
> Gabriella grazie per l' aiuto!
> 
> Credits goes to Hella!
> 
> Note della autrice: Storia di accompagnamento alla gloriosa immagine di Yanagoya postata su Tumblr; che vede Thor, montare Loki come un cavallo.
> 
> Devo trovare qualcosa di normale da suggerirle. Un giorno.
> 
>  
> 
> _Ma non oggi._
> 
>  
> 
> Hella

**Lessons**

By Hella

" Hai perso la scommessa fratello, " disse Thor, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano dal divertimento. " Ora devi mantenere l' accordo fino alla fine, come promesso. "

La giornata stava finendo bene per Thor; Loki non era riuscito ad intrufolarsi nella stalla di Sleipnir senza essere visto da Heimdall - il quale aveva subito allertato Padre dell' imminente furto – e con l' orgoglio ferito e di malumore, Loki dovette questa volta ammettere sconfitta.

Strisciando il piede contro il bordo del Ponte dell' Arcobaleno, Loki guardò accigliato l' acqua mossa sottostante.

" D' accordo Thor " disse alla fine " I termini sono stati accettati in precedenza e io manterrò la parola data fino alla fine. Non sono riuscito a portarti il cavallo di nostro Padre e questo significa che potrai...che ti permetterò di..."

Thor sogghignò apertamente. " Di...? Loki, sputa il rospo. "

Loki lo fulminò con lo sguardo. " Di cavalcar _mi_ fino al banchetto."

Thor gli diede una pacca sulle spalle tanto forte da farlo barcollare. A volte non aveva proprio idea della sua forza. Fissandolo con occhio critico e considerando la sua stazza, Loki si chiese se avrebbe dovuto assumere la forma di un grosso stallone e se mai ci sarebbe riuscito. Era passato molto tempo dall' ultima volta che aveva assunto le sembianze di un cavallo.

" Forza fratello" disse Thor indicando il palazzo. " Il banchetto ci aspetta! O ti serve tempo per raccogliere il coraggio? "

Lo sguardo poco entusiasta e abbastanza dispiaciuto che Loki gli lanciò, aumentò ancora di più il suo sorriso. Reazione tipica.

" Dammi tempo per raccogliere abbastanza _magia_. Non è così semplice trasformarsi in un cavallo e poi odio lanciare un incantesimo incompleto. Oppure preferisci che mi spezzo una gamba tornando e finiamo dritti dritti, ambedue in acqua? "

Gli occhi di Thor si rabbuiarono confusi mentre il sorriso spariva lentamente. Poi capì.

" Oh, tu – Oh _no_ Loki, non hai capito. "

Dopo quella fastidiosa affermazione, Thor scoppiò in una grossa e travolgente risata che risuonò nell' aria serale. Loki digrignò i denti rimuovendo qualsiasi espressione dal suo viso, insicuro sul cosa avesse innescato tanta ilarità in suo fratello e non volendo farlo notare.

" Loki " Thor ansimò in qualche maniera e stanco per le risate si ripulì l' angolo degli occhi " ci siamo accordati per qualche mutamento? "

Loki sbiancò in viso sgranando gli occhi.

" Tu vuoi... _no_! Non intendo tollerare questo _insulto_ , per non parlare del tuo corpo sgraziato aggrappato dietro di me, e io...No. Assolutamente no. Non voglio essere lo zimbello di tutti. "

" Hai accettato, fratello e ora devi attenerti alle regole. " Thor si stava chiaramente divertendo molto.

Loki era combattuto. Non sarebbe potuto andar via senza onorare gli accordi, quando qualunque altro l' avrebbe fatto. _Dannato_ Thor.

Con movimenti lenti e rigidi, Loki si piegò leggermente buttando il mantello dietro le spalle. Lo sguardo che gli lanciò era un misto di furia omicida e totale ribrezzo.

" Muoviti dannazione, " brontolò " Dillo a qualcuno e mi assicurerò _personalmente_ che Madre trovi per caso quelle incisioni volgari che tieni nascoste sotto al materasso."

" Le tengo io per _Volstagg_. " replicò Thor offeso. Poggiando una coscia sul fianco e una mano sulla sua spalla, si issò riuscendo solo dopo vari e maldestri tentativi a sedersi cavalcioni sulla schiena del suo irritato fratello.

" Tu mangi troppo," brontolò Loki sollevando Thor più in alto. " Tieniti."

Thor era raggiante. Non avevano più scherzato a quel modo da quando erano bambini e nonostante l' immatura soddisfazione nell' imbarazzare il suo furbo fratellino, una piccola bolla d' affetto nacque nel suo petto. Loki era troppo indulgente con lui e solitamente contro ogni buon senso.

Afferrando uno dei bronzei corni che sporgevano dall' elmo di Loki, Thor puntò fieramente la città.

" AVANTI! "

Loki abbassò il capo per un attimo e rialzandolo subito dopo iniziò la lunga faticata verso casa.

" Perchè tu lo sappia, non ti ho mai odiato così tanto come in questo momento."

Fine


End file.
